Friendzoned?
by alwayssomewhere
Summary: Spencer and Freddie start reading one of Carly's teenmagazines and try to figure Freddie and Sam's relationship out and Sam has a big decision to make Three-shot completed. Please read and review my lovesxd x
1. Freddie's test

Spencer

Here I am just sitting at home. I'm so bored just laying here. I should get friends who aren't still in high school. Yea..*sigh* Because of my boredom I started reading Carly's magazines.

Then Freddie entered. ''Hey Spence"

''God.. Finally people!'' I got up and hugged that little dude.

''Hey whatcha doing?'' He picked up Carly's magazine and looked at me with an raised eyebrow.

''I know your bored but..''

''Its very educational okay!''

He flipped through the pages ''Oh yea, its very good to know that Demi Lovato has a crush on that guy from one direction'' He said with a smug face.

''Hey I wasn't reading that!.. and its adorable, come on look at them'' I said showing him the picture.

''Hmm yea sure is'' He said turning around and heading to the fridge. He just doesn't get their love.

''Its just stupid that people are so interested in someone's lovelife just because they can sing or dance'' He says getting two coke's and setting them on the table.

''Maybe youre right.. but your the one to talk because the ICarlyfans are sooo not interested in who youre going to date HA''

Freddie laughs and throws his hands in the air ''Okay I get youre point but its still just a stupid magazine full of lies''

''Well there happens to be a lot interesting things, don't you ever wonder what goes on in the mind of girls.. I know you do, this is how you will know'' I said holding the magazine up for emphasis.

''Yeah like what?''

''For instance did you know that you have more chance with a girl if you smell better, and then it has all these tips about how to do that with just fruits and vegetables..huh bet you don't know how to do that''

''Yeah okay but this thing is the Carly kind of mind it has nothing to say about.. other kind of girls''

I smiled ''You could just say Sam you know''

He scoffed ''Still Sam OR other girls couldn't appreciate me rubbing fruit over myself''

He denied but turned red and looked away. Poor kid.

I started again mostly to get the awkward out of the air. ''And again my friend you are wrong because by reading this'' I pushed the magazine in his face '' I know exactly what kind of status youre relationship with Sam has right now'' I sat back down with a smug face.

''Come on, we don't even know so I don't think this will'' He took a sip of his drink. ''But what is it?''

''Hmmm don't we seem eager to know now do we'' I teased poking him in the side.

''Spencer just tell me!'' Freddie yelled.

''Okay, I've come to the conclusion that you my friend are in ''The Friendzone''

Freddie looked at me with a puzzled face. ''Okay you need to be clearer than that''

''Its when you like someone but youre just friends and youre having a hard time because you want more than that''

''Hmm.. I don't know, maybe but I don't even know if I even have a chance right now she seems pretty okay with it'' He shrugged.

''You want to do the quiz to find out'' I asked.

Freddie hesitated ''Okay''

''Maybe later we can make those advocado masks so hydrating''

Freddie stared at me and coughed ''Or I could go to the gym with Gibby''

''Yea.. yes and I could lift weights and watch the game or something like that..''

''But first test your relationship'' I said handing him the magazine.

He groaned ''Fine but after that you have to throw this away because its making you preetty girly''

''The word is feminine''


	2. Sam's

**Hey its me! I hope some people are reading this story because i'm really trying to improve my writer skills and get more reviews because they are always so sweet :) so any kind of feedback and/or suggestions are more than welcome. thnx for reading Xxlove**

Sam's pov

''Hello anybody? Spencer!'' I shouted through the Shay appartment.

No response. Well first time Spencer isn't at home, maybe he got friends who aren't still in high school. Feeling lonely I walked over to Fredward's door.

After fighting his mom I just ran straight for his room to see that he's not even there!

''Wel great when i'm putting some much effort into that boy!'' I sigh and lay down on his bed no particular reason it just looked comfy and mama's could use some sleep..

''Sam?'' Then I hear his voice coming from his bathroom.

''Nub?'' I ask.

''Sam, I'm in the shower, what are you doing here?''

''Taking a nap.. now hurry up I'm reaaally bored''

I know he was trying to come up with some sort of retort but after some groaning I knew he caved and just gave. Don't I know my nub.

Ofcourse I started searching for things I could embarres him with later on and since there's no 'I'm obsessed with Carly Shay stuff' anymore I had to dig a little deeper. Almost immediately I saw something unusual. Its one of those teengirlmagazine's. Well, well, well when you think it can't get dorkier or.. feminine he just proved me wrong. He even did a quiz!..ha nub.

I started reading it and my eyes got wide. Does he think he's in the friendzone? He likes me? Again? He took a test in THIS magazine about us?

Okay I don't know what to do with this. I thought we were over this and I don't know if we can have a relationship. It didn't work out the last time, why would it work out now. My head was spinning of all the confusion and feelings. So I'm getting out of I'm taking the magazine.

Freddie's pov

I just got in the shower and heard all these noises in my room. I thought mom already did a bedroom check.

Then I heard ''Wel great when i'm putting some much effort into that boy!'' Ofcourse.. Its the princess herself.

''Sam?''

''Nub?'' Sure.

''Sam, I'm in the shower, what are you doing here?''

''Taking a nap.. now hurry up I'm reaaally bored''

I sighed but eventually decided to ignore it. Coudn't send her away if I wanted to. I still really didn't feel like seeing her right now. The magazine didn't bring me any farther. It just said that it didn't seem like we were in any kind of zone and it even doubts our friendship. I know thats not true because we are definitely friends but in an other way..a good way. But I don't know if we should get back together but on the other hand I didn't stop liking her. So I'm just confused...

I just kept showering and decided to let it all slide for a while but then I realized something important and amazingly stupid of myself. I left the magazine in my room! and Sam's in my room! oh god oh god I've answered all these questions about her, she wil know everything!

I got out of the shower and yanked a towel of the wall put it on as fast as I could and stormed in the room to see Sam leaving..with the magazine.

''Sam! ..what are you doing?'' I asked, hoping she didn't read that page.

''Oh..ehm I'm just going so if you don't mind'' She tried to turn around.

''Okay but can I have the magazine..its my moms''

''Yea..but I'm just gonna show something to Carly'' Oh god. Not Carly. ''.. about bra's'' Yeah..right.

''That doesn't seem like a good idea so if you just...'' I walked over to her but she started leaving already.

''I'll give it back promise, Bye!''

''Sam! Come back!''

She started running and already reached Carly's. I went after her but luckily at the front door I noticed the fact that I'm only wearing a towel and went back to my room. I fell down on my bed and sighed.

''I'm screwed''


	3. Choices

**Hi this is the ending of this story :P I hope you all liked it and if you have any other idea's just tell me! If you like my writing you can check out my other story's ''Freddie's depression'' and ''Final goodbyes'' ;) Xx**

Freddie's pov

Okay its time to deal with this. Its has been a few days and I didn't have the guts to do anything. But now I'm going to talk to Sam. I have no idea what to say. I like her.. alot maybe it was time for me to let my feelings show but I wish I could have told her myself. Now she's just freaking out all by herself. Hoping something would come to me in the moment I walked over to Carly's figuring she would be over there

When I walked I saw my first suprise. It was Spencer giving himself a facial and I hate myself for knowing that word. He opened his eyes for a second to look who came in.

''Don't judge me dude'' He said.

I walked over to the couch and picked the magazine up but, this wasn't the same one.

''You bought a new one!'' I said.

''Well yea! You never returned the other one, now don't make me talk otherwise it won't work''

I sighed ''Okay fine I give but can you tell me where Sam is?''

''She's with Gibby in the studio''

''Alright then'' I said and walked to the elevator ''Have fun Spence''

''Oh I will!''

The door opened and I entered the studio to see Sam and Gibby. Gibby ofcourse giving Sam a neck rub.

''Hey Freddie, do you mind taking over my hands are tired'' Gibby said.

I stared at him ''Then why don't you just stop rubbing Gib''

''Sam won't let me''

''Its alright, can you leave us alone for a sec.'' I asked.

''Okay, I'll just do facials with Spencer'' Gibby got up and walked out of the studio.

''Hi there nub'' Sam got up and leaned against the car.

''Hi, we need to talk'' I said.

''Freddie do you like me again?'' Sam asked being as straight forward as she is.

''I..I think so yes'' Man this is nervewrecking ''I don't think I ever stopped''

''And you thought it was smart to take a test about it?'' She didn't sound happy.

''Freddie these magazines are full of crap, and they don't know me or you''

''I know! Thats what I said!'' I said.

''But you still took a test about us''

''Spencer made me to it!'' She gave me a look and I continued ''Look I think you're missing the point''

''Okay, look I know we dated and that we kinda still like each other but it didn't work out last time''

''So you do like me!'' I pointed at her.. I knew it!

''Okay Fredwad, now you are missing MY point'' She says clearly annoyed.

''Sorry'' I said and walked over to her and stood next to her leaning on the car.

''It didn't work out last time, why would it work out now?''

''Because I love you''

Sam's pov

''Because I love you''

Gosh that dork just made my heart melt. I looked him in the eyes and saw how genuine he was being. He meant it. He really loves me. I really love him.

''I love you to'' He smiled at me ''idiot..''

He chuckled ''Soo what do you think?'' He scooted closer to me so that our shoulders touched.

''I still don't know about this'' He looked dissapointed ''I just don't want to go throught all the fighting and another break-up''

''Me neither but I promise we will make it work'' He said ''I'd rather spend a day fighting with you than without you''

I smiled ''Youre sweet, ya know that''

''I've heard it.. Sam I want to get back together I missed you and I know you have doubts but remember those times where we thought that we would never be friends?''

I chuckled just thinking about it ''Yes I know and now you're one of my best friends''

He nodded ''We were able to take that huge step so I think were able to be a couple to''

''Well... you're right about that but..'' He stepped in front of me took my hand and looked at me with eyes full of hope. He's was making this harder and harder. I was hesitating.

''Come on, don't leave me friendzoned here'' He said.

''Okay''

''Okay?''

''Yes!'' I stepped forward and closed the space between us.

He captured my lips with his and then it just all became one blurry but one fun hell of night full of love.


End file.
